


Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Loving Boy

by abywhy



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory
Genre: Augustus Gloop - Freeform, Feeding, Gaining, Gluttony, M/M, Male Gainer, Weight Gain, Willy Wonka - Freeform, gainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abywhy/pseuds/abywhy
Summary: Augustus Gloop wins a golden ticket to the the grand re-opening of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory but the gluttony of Augustus catches Willy's eye during the tour and things begin to get exciting and erotic for the both of them.
Relationships: Willy Wonka/ Augustus Gloop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Augustus ears had perked up as the television blared announcing the re-opening of Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory. One lucky person would find a glimmering golden ticket when opening a sweet and rich Wonka bar and with this ticket they would get a free and private tour of the Wonka Factory with the man himself, Willy Wonka. Augustus lit up at the thought of being inside of the wondrous factory with rumors of chocolate rivers and edible landscape. Augustus was quite a chubby boy. He had a nice round face and a plump body with a nice round ass to match. His plumpness was due to me constantly being spoiled and getting anything that he wanted, like food or sweets. Over the course of his life he was constantly munching on something which led to the plump fourteen year old we're left with today. He didn't mind it though and rather focused on eating while not caring about what it was doing to the boy. 

He sat there surrounded by Wonka Bars. He already had many but after the contest was announced the boy made sure to beg his parents to try to clear the shelves of stores out so that he'd be the lucky winner. He'd heard of kids from around the world doing many things to try and win it, some would spend their last pennies on a tasty Wonka Bar or some would tell their parents to set up elaborate operations to open as many Wonka Bars as they could. He scoffed at that as he couldn't imagine wasting all of that perfectly good delicious chocolate. He munched on another sweet bar still not growing tired of the sweet, sweet calories.

About a week had passed since the contest had started and the ticket still hadn't been found. While the average person may be discouraged Augustus sat their pridefully munching on the sweets, It gave him hope and more time to have an excuse to sit there surrounded by Wonka bars. At this point Augustus had tossed his shirt aside letting his fat out, His chest was littered with chocolate crumbs that would occasionally be scooped up and ate when the boy had a chance to look down and grab another Wonka bar.

If he had to be honest, all this eating had made Augustus rather... horny? Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been able to masturbate since last week after he had been so focused on eating and winning this ticket but none the less it was building up and had had to release. He unbuckled his belt and slid it off of his jeans. His hand lingered for a moment as he stuffed almost a half of a Wonka bar into his face and then he continued to open his zipper up. The boy wiggled his way out of the jeans that clung to this thighs and rotund ass and then was left in his underwear. The plump boy sat there in his underwear, his bulge as he got harder began to become much more noticeable. His hand slipped down into his underwear while his second hand roamed to his stomach. He closed his eyes and began to pump. A moan escaped the boys pretty pink lips as he continued to jerk himself off. The hand that was resting on his stomach began to rub his fat, Augustus didn't know why but it certainly made him get closer to climax. The hand that was rubbing his stomach found its way to a unopened Wonka Bar and began to open it and bring it to Augustus's lips. The boy moaned and stuffed the chocolate in his face. He felt himself get closer and closer with every bite he took until he noticed a gold paper inside the chocolate rapper. At the same time he found the ticket he reached his climax and shot his cum into his hand. 

Coming down from his ejaculation it finally hit him that he had found the ticket and now could go on the private tour of Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory personally led by Willy wonka.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed since the boy found the ticket mid-climax. He had done interviews and been in the paper as people buzzed about him being one of the few people getting to see where the famous chocolates were being made. Finally after waiting the day had arrived for the factory's doors to open, Augustus threw on a red shirt which unknowingly showed off the plumped boys curves and a bit of his belly. He slipped into tight shorts which made his fat ass practically look like it was about to burst out. Augustus had gained some wait over this waiting period but he had no idea how much more he'd gain today.

In a matter of hours, or what felt like minutes to the plump boy, He stood in front of the wide tall gates as a crowd gathered behind him. Whispers quickly sprung and disappeared as everyone stared at the tall door of the factory began to open slowly. Out stepped out a fine middle aged man, Willy Wonka himself. He didn't say much as the crowd yelled at him to get his attention or to answer questions, he simply opened the gates for Augustus to step inside and closed them. He pulled Augustus next to him, smiled for a photo, and then turned him and the boy around and led him into the factory.

Augustus stepped into the door and was greeted by a long hallway. Pictures adorned this hallway with doors who had plaques used to identify what room it was. These included, "testing room", "edible forest & chocolate river", "sour candies", "savory candies testing", 'extra sweet cream", and on and on.  
"Welcome to my home" Said Wonka finally saying something to get the chubby boy out of his daze.  
"thank you for having me, sir" Augustus replied.   
"no need to thank me, you found the ticket, And you seem to be quite plump so it looks like this tour wont go to a waste" Wonka said with a smirk.  
"follow me to our edible forest and chocolate river, I'm sure you'll love it there" He said. 

As they stepped into the room Augustus almost let out a moan. It was a forest entirely made of candy and fattening sweets, the rich chocolate river flowed in the middle of the room. Wonka led Augustus to the river and grabbed a donut from a nearby bush. He bent down revealing a plump ass of his own and dipped the sweet donut into the river. Augustus looked down and saw a tent grow in his tight shorts. He wasn't sure if it was from staring at Wonka's nice behind or seeing him dip a nice donut into a sweet amazing river, or both, but his dick was starting to get hard. 

Wonka stood up and turned around to look at Augustus. His eyes moved down until they were met with the tent in Augustus' pants. He walked over to the boy and pulled him in closer, Wonka's crotch being the same level as Augustus' bellybutton.   
"eat this donut fatty" Wonka said.  
"yes sir" Augustus shakily said. He looked up at the man with his soft eyes and Wonka stuffed the donut into Augustus' mouth lingering his fingers on the plump lips surrounding it.  
"After seeing you in all those articles and interviews I knew i'd have to get that plump little ass on my dick, whether you wanted it or not " Wonka whispered in his ear.  
"Looks like were gonna have a lot of fattening fun piggy" He added. Augustus practically almost jizzed right there. His eyes started at Wonka and made it down to the tent forming in his pants. Augustus smirked and began to touch it. The two boys started at each other with longing and lust. This tour was gonna be a lot more then just a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey let me know any thoughts and suggestions as I love reading and replying to them. Super excited to write more since we got the lust and fattening finally started.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with suggestions and/ or compliments to help me continue this story. 
> 
> I'm really excited now that I have it set up and can now continue and get to the really exciting bits!


End file.
